Xavier High drama
by Boobaebunnie123
Summary: Delayla and her friends go through drama during high school, she drags them in her bad situation and her friends Jaydah and Crystal gets involved trying to help her. Delayla then turns on them but they do not know why


Jaydah walked through the doors of Xavier High as she saw her two best friends Delayla, and Crystal. Jaydah walked to her two close friends and said "Hey what up". "Hey!! whats up mama!" said Delayla excitedly. "Move your fatass out of the way and let me give my boo boo a hug." said Crystal. "Hey. I am not fat, I just happen to be thick." and "Your just too skinny, you definitely need some meat on your bones" said Delayla. Delayla was a slim kind of thick girl, she has bronze skin color and has jet black short length hair but always puts her hair in a bun and happens to be short. Crystal is light skinned with long brown hair up to her back, she has light hazel eyes that usually sparkles. And I, have short medium length brown hair with a side bang to the side and i'm caramel skinned ,I also have contact lenses that are dark green with honey color in it and i'm also tall. Since Delayla didn't get the same class as me and Crystal she was upset but she managed to forget about it anyway. On our way to class I saw this sexy boy and said to Crystal "MMM mm mmm. That boy is sexyy. I'd like to have that sexy thang." Crystal smirked. "What you smirking for Crystal" Crystal bursted out laughing "Look at you. Already falling for someone and this your first day in school haha". "Well then I guess I'll just have to make my move soon hehe" blushed Jaydah. In first period, the class was noisy and everyone was socializing with each other. The teacher soon yelled "Everyone I need your attention. NOW!." "Hmph. looks like our teacher is kinda strict dont you think" whispered Crystal as the class goes silent. "Excuse me, I am talking if you dont mind" said the teacher. "Now that I have your attention, I will now write my name on the board, and you will do the same by saying your full name loud and clear." The board read Mr. Reid. "Hey Cris, isn't that the last name of your ex boyfriend?" whispered Jaydah. "Yeahh.. but it doesn't mean they might be relatives or anything, I mean. Look theres alot of "Excuse me! This is the third time I caught you guys chatting back there. Please state your names". "Well. M-m-my name is Jaydah Yonderson and this is my friend Cryst " I did not ask you to say her name, she has a mouth of her own you know" The class fulls with laughter. "My name is Crystal Blake but yall could call me Cris". "Thank you Ms. Blake and Ms. Yonderson.". As the rest of the class began to state their names Jaydah began to daydream about that cute boy she had seen in the hall. 'Hes sooo cutee oh my gosh, I wanna be with that mmm.. ' Jaydah soon began to drool. "Uhm. Are you okay?" said a boy with a deep voice. "Huh? uh yea I'm good" said Jaydah. Jaydah looked up and saw that it was the sexy boy she had seen in the hallway. Jaydah felt embarrassed because she had not wanted him to see that she was drooling. It was a very awkward moment. "Hey, whats your name?" she didn't mean to be so forward but she was eager to know. "Well, my name is Drake Shaw, whats yours?" "My name is Jaydah Shaw, I-I mean Yonderson sorry." I soon felt Crystal's eyes burning into her back, she turned around "Jaydah what are you doing?" said Crystal in a funny voice as if she already knew what I was doing. "As you can see, I'm talking to "Drake". said Jaydah. Drake sits right next to Jaydah which makes it easier to stare at him when hes not looking.

It was soon lunch time and Crystal and I were both looking for Delayla so we can all go to the cafeteria and hang out. We then saw her "How was your classes?" "They were okay, I guess" said Delayla as they walked down the stairs to the cafeteria. As they got their lunch they sat down to eat. Delayla had seen a girl with long curly hair with light skinned that looked puerto rican. "Uhm, is that girl rolling her eyes at us?" said Crystal. "No." said Delayla. "Shes rolling her eyes at me." " Why??" asked Jaydah. "Don't ask." insisted Delayla. "What the hell. This bitch think she could run you like that, oh heelllll no." Crystal began to walk towards the girl by the table beside them. "No, Crystal its okay, I got it." yelled Delayla. "Yeah, you better, unless ima go and cut her." "No, its okay, um lets go now please." Delayla began to walk ahead of us. "I wonder why she acting like that, shes usually defensive instead of making people walk over her like that". "I don't know, but I do know if she don't do nothing about that girl with her messed up eyes rolling back and forth ima make them stay in the back of her head" said Crystal. It soon was the end of school. "Yo Jaydah, where you gonna be after school? I was thinking me, you, and Delayla could come over to my house and chill" said Crystal. "Well I don't know, ima have to call my aunt first" said Jaydah. So after school Jaydah had finally called her aunt and told her where she was going to be after school. While Crystal, Delayla and Jaydah were walking they had seen a group of girls walking around the corner joking around. "Hey, Lay-lay aint that the girl that rolled her eyes at you in the cafeteria?" asked Jaydah. "Yeah it is" said Delayla. "Uh, yall ima see yall tomorrow, sorry I have to go." She then went across the street to where the group of girls where at. It seemed as if they were waiting for someone to pick them up or something. "What the hell was that??" asked Crystal. I shushed her to hear what they were saying as we hid behind a car. I couldn't quite hear clearly but i'm sure they said something about smoke. Could it be that she was going to smoke? "Yo girl. Something aint right, lets go to my house." Crystal lives just 6 blocks away from the school which is very close. As we got into her house, we both ran straight upstairs to figure out what Delayla was doing hanging out with those group of girls. As we were disgussing about Delayla, Crystal's mom came into the room and asked "Are you girls hungry or thirsty or anything?" "No we okay, thanks though" said the two of us. "Ok, well remember what I always say, don't be a stranger, your always welcome here." When Mrs. Blake let the room I ran straight to the computer, and Crystal already knew what I was going to do. "You going on aim aint you."said Crystal "Yeaa..I am." said Jaydah. "Oh gosh, girl we have to figure out whats up with Delayla." said Crystal.

**_Read the next chapter sometime this week, comment my story too. Tell me what you think about it and tell me what you think that I should add to it. And if you want to find out what happens next you have to continue reading. Thank You_****_! _**


End file.
